


McGonagall Is Out The Building

by B_stHelier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because why would Harry name his kids after Snape, Harry had triplets, McGonagall is McGonogone, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Tumblr post.<br/>McGonagall is sorting the new students and come across three Potter kids- James, Sirius and Remus-Lupin. It's the last straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGonagall Is Out The Building

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr.

McGonagall stood at the head of the great hall, scroll in hand and the sorting hat on the stool beside her. She had to admit the sorting ceremony was always her favourite part of the new school year. She enjoyed seeing all the first years with their fresh and eager faces. She gave the age old spiel about coming to Hogwarts and the instructions on what to do when their name is called and then she began to read the names off of the list.  
“Alberta Rosalind Weasly.” The first name on the list and when McGonagall looked at the student ascending the stairs it was clear that they were a classical Weasly, from what she could remember this one was Percy’s kids but the young student looked a lot more like a mixture of Ginny and Ron than Percy. McGonagall hoped she didn’t take after Ronald, she’d had too much trouble since she became a teacher to deal with more troublesome students. A few more names were struck off the list without any students standing out as potential trouble makers until she reached Scorpius Malfoy. That could be trouble, the previous Malfoys hadn’t been particularly pleasant students and she hoped this one might be different. “Hufflepuff!” The hat cried out and McGonagall heaved a breath of relief, this Malfoy seemed to break the trend.  
McGonagall looked down at the next three names on the list and almost lost her nerve there and then. James Potter, Sirius Potter and Remus-Lupin Potter- McGonagall had forgotten that Potter had had triplets. She had also forgotten that Potter named them all after the Marauders (as the original James Potter and co liked to be called). She waited with baited breath as the hat sorted the first potter (James), “Gryffindor!” She hoped that this wouldn’t be the same for all of them, she could cope with three Potters, even three Potters named after the Marauders but only if they were spread out among all the different houses. She knew that it wouldn’t be possible with all of in the same house. “Gryffindor!” The hat declared for the second Potter, McGonagall struggled to keep her cursing under her breath; two in one house was bad. God she hoped that the third would be in a different house. McGonagall was barely holding onto her wits when she called out the third name. Please, please, please if there is a higher being, please don’t let him be in Gryffindor, she prayed.  
GRYFFINDOR!” The hat called joyfully, that was it. She’d had enough. McGonagall didn’t want to go through this crap again. McGonagall was out the building. She walked over to Neville and handed him the scroll and then started walking toward the doors of the main hall, shouting as she went. “Enjoy you’re promotion Professor Longbottom, good look with the new position as head master.” She tore of her witches hat before disapparating out of Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
